the_mockingbirds_songfandomcom-20200214-history
The Vale
The Vale, historically known as the Vale of Arryn, is one of the constituent regions of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros. It was once a sovereign nation ruled by the Kings of Mountain and Vale, but since Aegon's Conquest is a mere province under the Iron Throne. The name comes from a large valley surrounded by the Mountains of the Moon, transferred to the entire realm. Geography The Vale is surrounded by the Bite in the North, the Bay of Crabs in the South, the Mountains of the Moon in the West and the Narrow Sea in the East. Smaller regions within the Vale include the Vale Proper, the Snakewood, the Fingers, as well as various islands off its coast, the largest being the Three Sisters in the Bite. The Vale is located on the eastern shore of Westeros, a land of fertile soil, rivers, and lakes, protected by its largely impassable Mountains of the Moon, making it isolated from the rest of Westeros. Its harsh winters make travel only possible through the mountains during warmer years, while the High Road provides a permanent connection to the Riverlands. The fertile lands within the Vale Proper include Ironoaks, Old Anchor, Redfort, Gulltown, and Runestone, as well as Longbow Hall and the Bloody Gate at its borders. Wheat, corn, and barley are grown in the Vale, while Wickenden on the shore of the Bay of Crabs is known for its scented candles. History Early History Originally, the Vale was ruled by Petty Kings of the First Men. When the Andal Invasion began, the Andals first arrived in the Vale, with House Arryn claiming the entirety of the region after winning the Battle of the Seven Stars against the First Men under House Royce. The Arryns continued to rule as Kings of Mountain and Vale, while the First Men that did not submit to their rule fled into the Mountains of the Moon, becoming the Mountain Clans. The Arryn Kings warred with the North over the Three Sisters, which eventually swore their allegiance to the Vale, although their loyalty remains tenuous. The Ironborn Kings of Isles and Rivers tried to attack the Vale three times, but were repelled at the Bloody Gate. Targaryen Dynasty The Arryns bent the knee to Aegon I Targaryen, bringing the Vale under the rule of the Iron Throne. House Arryn married into House Targaryen several times over the decades. During the First Blackfyre Rebellion, there were battles in the Vale, although most houses remained loyal to the Targaryens alongside House Arryn. Due to restricted access, the Vale was largely unaffected by the Great Spring Sickness of 209 AC. Baratheon Dynasty Lord Jon Arryn supported Robert I Baratheon in his Rebellion, while some houses, including House Grafton, remained loyal to Aerys II Targaryen. While Lord Arryn became Robert I's Hand of the King, the Vale was ruled by Nestor Royce as High Steward of the Vale. During the War of the Five Kings, Lord Jon's son Robert Arryn was Defender of the Vale, under a regency first by his mother and later by the future King Petyr I Baelish, who was a native of the Vale, after his family had arrived some generations before from Braavos. Baelish Dynasty When Petyr I Baelish became King of the Iron Throne, the regency over Lord Robert Arryn passed first to Lord Yohn Royce and then to Lady Anya Waynwood, while the former High Steward Nestor Royce became Master of Laws. From 323 AC on, Gyles Grafton, a scion of Gulltown, was Master of Ships for Petyr I and his successor Eddard I Baelish. In Brynden's Rebellion, the Vale was split in loyalty, most houses, including House Grafton, following House Arryn in support of Brynden Baelish, while the ones remaining loyal to Edmund I Baelish were led by Lord Royce. In 384 AC, Lord Royce captured Brynden Baelish in the Battle of Harrenhal, thus ending the Rebellion. For this achievement, and to punish Lord Arryn for his rebellion, the Vale was henceforth to be ruled by House Royce from their seat in Runestone, while House Arryn, during their rule the namesakes of the very Vale of Arryn, were reduced to their lands around the Eyrie. Recent Events Placeholder Houses The Principal Bannermen of the Vale as vassals of House Royce of Runestone, are: * House Arryn, of the Eyrie * House Belmore, of Strongsong * House Corbray, of Heart's Home * House Egen, of Mooncrest * House Grafton, of Gulltown * House Hersy, of Newkeep * House Hunter, of Longbow Hall * House Melcolm, of Old Anchor * House Redfort, of Redfort * House Sunderland, of Sisterton, Lords of the Three Sisters * House Waynwood, of Ironoaks Category:The Vale Category:Westeros Category:House Royce